five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 8 (One Piece Campaign) : Battle for the Three Keys
Short Summary Long Summary Bounties for other big names in the Alliance start coming in throughout the weeks, with Commanders getting theirs first. ‘Drunken Swordsman’ Shunsui gets a 1.1 Billion bounty. ‘Scarred Terror’ Sabo is wanted for 1.02 Billion. Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, gets an even 1 Billion. Byakuya accepts an epitaph of ‘White Knight’ and a bounty of 960 million. Lastly, ‘Dark Angel’ Jellal is wanted for 950 million. Naturally, the Alliance celebrates, sharing the Straw Hat view of the bounties as accomplishments. Still, the support commanders are furious at being brushed off. Fairy Tail racks up quite the collection. ‘Titania’ Erza has a 500 million bounty. Gray is labeled as a ‘Frozen Exhibitionist’ with 320 million. ‘Black Steel’ Gajeel had his bounty go up to 300 million after beating Kakuzu and Shaz. Gray and Gajeel fume at how low their bounties are compared to Natsu, the former also upset about his epitaph. Wendy, much to her comical grief, only gets a 30 million bounty as the ‘Sky Maiden’, since the World Government sees her as nothing more than a child with a bit of power. On the other hand, ‘Crusher’ Gildarts laughs at his 800 million bounty, wondering if he should turn himself in to get debt payment. Mirajane giggles at her title of ‘She Devil’ and bounty of 350 million. Freed is furious at Laxus (Thunder Beast) only getting a 550 million. ‘Star Princess’ Lucy is absolutely shocked at her bounty of 520 million surpassing Erza, hating the idea of being a wanted woman. From the Soul Reaper World, Tōshirō gains the epitaph ‘Ice Dragon’ and a bounty of 600 million. ‘Snow Princess’ Rukia is wanted for 300 million. Ichigo laughs when he sees Renji’s title as ‘Red Monkey’ and a bounty of 300 million. Uryū gains the title of Spirit Archer and a 750 million bounty, most likely due to his former status as Wandenreich Crown Prince. Chad doesn’t get a bounty, much to everyone’s shock, but he shrugs about usually staying in the shadows. The last Soul Reaper bounty blows everyone away. ‘Sword Demon’ Kenpachi Zaraki is wanted for 1 Billion. Kenpachi yells for his rival Byakuya to suck it, and drinks heavily in celebration. 3 bounties make their way towards residents of the Ninja World. Sakura is called ‘Pink Nightmare’ and wanted for 300 million. She’s not happy to say the least with her title, not helped by the picture being one of her in a mood-swing. Killer B is thrilled at his title of ‘Rapper’ and bounty of 850 million, appreciating that his musical talent is recognized. The last massive bounty is ‘Mad Ninja’ Sasuke with 1.25 Billion. While everyone else gawks at the number, Sasuke just points out that he isn’t mad anymore. Regardless of the individual reactions to the bounties, the Alliance celebrates across the Fleets. In the 2nd Fleet, the Thousand Sunny is filled with a cheerful atmosphere. Seeing Luffy scream in joy at his bounty, Zoro mutters that this is the most excited his captain has ever been. Flare admits she never knew how much pride pirates take in bounties. This prompts Zoro to explain that it’s because Pirates work hard to sail from island to island, overcoming every insane obstacle. After noting that he’s sure Flare will get used to it the longer she’s on the crew, Zoro admits that he’s frustrated. When Flare asks why, assuming it’s because the timing is terrible with the war, Zoro wonders why his bounty didn’t go up, shocking his new crewmate. Flare then turns to see Renji rocking in a fetal position. Concerned, Flare assures him that it’s okay, suggesting he celebrate his large bounty instead of focus on the ‘epitaph’. Renji just mutters about Luffy being in the Billions. Flare frowns at not being able to help, but a thought inspired by Lisa comes. Remembering a suggestion to cheer Renji up, Flare stops and asks if he wants to be cheered up. When Renji asks how, Flare starts unbuttoning her top. Red with horror and embarrassment, Renji demands to know what his friend is doing. Flare just innocently says she’s cheering him up. Renji protests that a sweet girl shouldn’t ‘put out’ so easily. Flare is just confused, wondering why it isn’t working if Lisa said it would. Renji tells Flare not to do something like that in public, wanting to avoid people asking questions, plus Flare should be feeling embarrassed. Seeing the young Wizard with a confused and hurt look, Renji curses for her not to look so depressed, comparing her to a puppy. After Flare nods with a deep breath, Renji asks her to button up her shirt. Seeing Flare pout as she does so, Renji yells for her to not look depressed, claiming she’s making it look like it’s his fault. Renji continuously pleads for Flare to stop, so she asks how she’s supposed to cheer him up. The Soul Reaper sighs at the Wizard having no social skills, thinking it’ll get worse if she’s a part of the Straw Hats. Renji decides that this is an opportunity to give some social lessons. He asks Flare to listen, explaining that even if intentions are good, she can’t do something like that. The Wizard asks if it isn’t enough to have good intentions. While Renji calls that sweet to say, he asks Flare to consider boundaries, which just confuses the girl. Renji nods that what Flare did should only be used for people she ‘really likes’. Flare questions that and deeply stares at Renji. After a moment of confusion, Flare starts unbuttoning her shirt. When a surprised Renji asks what she’s doing, Flare points out that she’s taking her shirt off for someone she really likes. Renji yells that taking your shirt off shouldn’t be done for friends, but for someone she’s in love with. Before Flare can process that, Sanji kicks Renji in the face, knocking him out while accusing him of molesting. While Flare yells in concern, running to see if Renji is okay, Sanji just calls Renji a pervert. Luffy just keeps dancing and celebrating. The racket just makes the already motion-sick Laxus miserable. Annoyed, Freed somehow decides that making Luffy unhappy will make Laxus happy, and starts to charge and draw his saber, wanting to smack the Pirate with the flat of his blade. Sabo simply trips Freed, sending him sailing to the railing. Irritated, the Commander sighs that this is his brother’s moment, asking his soldier to at least respect that. Marco sees Freed babbling, concluding that he’s out. Unaware, Luffy just sings about his bounty. While everyone else put in earplugs to block it out, Hinata and Samui laugh and smile. Hinata guesses that she’d feel the same way, though she’s admittedly confused about being proud of bounties. Still, she’ll never turn down a celebration, always being joyful when others are. After Samui gives a longing look to Luffy, she turns to Hinata, admitting she never thanked her for not holding anything against the Hidden Cloud. Samui realizes that the Hyūga have every reason to hate her Village, not helped by her exploding when she thought Luffy died, glad that Hinata doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. Hinata just smiles that it’s in the past, glad that they’re friends. Samui hopes that no matter what happens between them or the Villages, she and Hinata can remain friends. Hinata agrees without hesitation, saying nothing would make her happier. Smiling and turning back to Luffy, Samui muses that her conscience is clear, but she can’t come out and speak her feelings to either. The Cloud Ninja thinks that she wants to be Hinata’s friend, but she can’t bring herself to be completely honest, hating herself for it. While Samui thinks Hinata has feelings for Luffy, the Hyūga girl doesn’t know what her feelings are, just seeing Luffy as special. In the 1st Fleet, Ichigo’s mood has improved enough to participate in the celebration. Since he’s a good brother to both his sisters and the other Acts, Ichigo will gladly share in celebration with them, plus a bounty that big is pretty awesome. In contrast, Gildarts is already drunk and hitting on Rangiku, who actually minds his flirting. As the Soul Reaper karate chops the Wizard in the head, the sober Cana tries to keep her dad out of trouble. Nami sits down next to Ichigo, asking if it’s a great party. Ichigo blushes and looks away, earning a laugh from the navigator. She jokes that she originally thought something was wrong with her, but now sees that it’s Ichigo with the problem. Ichigo just groans that Nami is walking around without a shirt, asking how anyone in the crew is okay with that. Nami chuckles that Sanji and Brook love it, adding that it’s too hot otherwise. She teasingly compliments Ichigo for getting a full sentence out, suggesting he actually start looking at her next. Ichigo just grumbles about this woman not leaving him alone after she found out how nervous he was around her. Back on topic, Nami asks what makes her different, since she saw Ichigo talking fine with Sakura and Juvia. She wonders if Ichigo has a crush on her, teasing that she’s flattered. Ichigo growls in denial, having just met her, and claiming not to be the ‘love-at-first-sight’ type. Nami asks why Ichigo came up to try and talk to her then. He points out that he wanted to talk to a navigator, though she notes he was blushing. Ichigo argues that he was caught off guard by the outfit, plus he was curious after Chad pointed out they had the same hair color. Nami grins at them having something in common, claiming it’s like they’re good friends already, calling that no reason to be nervous. Sighing that he won’t be left alone otherwise, Ichigo groans that speaking with beautiful women dressed like that makes him nervous. Nami squeals at that being precious, calling it all the more reason to keep talking to her. Ichigo groans that it isn’t, but Nami just gets up, promising to get more drinks so they can practice. While Ichigo sputters, Nami muses that she never gets the chance to tease people like this, what with half her crewmates being blithering idiots, calling Ichigo a godsend. Shunsui watches this with a goofy smile and big drink, muttering that Ichigo has no idea how lucky he is, wishing he could be teased like that. Ultear retorts that she never took the old man for a masochist, amusing Meldy. Shunsui lamely says that he’s willing to be a masochist if that’s what Ultear is into. With neither woman amused, Ultear smacks the drunken Soul Reaper in the balls with her orb. Meldy contributes by linking Shunsui to Gildarts, meaning he now feels all Rangiku’s slaps. In the 3rd Fleet, Natsu is forced to merely watch the celebration as he lays on a deck chair, wanting to laugh and have fun with his friends. Unfortunately, that Dragon Slayer motion sickness is relentless. Happy just ignores that and cheers at everyone else doing the limbo, saying it looks fun. Only able to speak in ‘blech’, Natsu just groans, wishing he could limbo. Turning, Happy wonders who brought out shots, not knowing they had alcohol. Natsu doesn’t mind missing that, not being a drinker. Happy just cheers, being too used to Natsu being absolutely miserable. The Exceed yells at there being steak and fish. While Natsu bemoans not having steak, Happy abandons his friend for fish. Rukia, seeing Natsu alone, decides he needs some comfort, gently asking if he’s okay. She apologizes that she didn’t realize this would happen. Pointing out that most of the Pirate World campaign will be on a boat, Rukia asks if ‘you poor thing’ will be miserable for the whole trip. Humming in thought, Rukia sighs when Natsu confirms with a ‘blech’, asking if she should see the medics for motion sickness pills. Seeing Natsu confused, Rukia asks if he knows about motion sickness pills, or if they have them in the Wizard World. Natsu gives a weak nod, confusing Rukia, who asks why her friend isn’t trying them. Natsu tries to give a complete sentence through a series of ‘blech’, but Rukia sighs and apologizes that she can’t understand a word he’s saying. Natsu just laments with a ‘blech’. Mirajane and her siblings arrive, saying they can translate. Feeling sympathetic, Lisanna rests Natsu’s head in her lap, stroking his hair. Elfman growls that Natsu better not puke on his little sister, threatening to rip him to shreds if he does. Natsu just weakly flips the bird, which Mirajane notes needs no translation. Nodding, Rukia asks what Natsu was trying to say earlier. Mirajane recalls that they tried motion sickness pills when Natsu first joined. They first found out when Makarov took them all to an amusement park. Elfman remembers buying the pills, but Mirajane sighs that they didn’t work. Even Wendy’s spells didn’t work for long, with Natsu developing a weird immunity. Rukia mutters that she feels bad when she looks at Natsu, comparing him to sick puppy, earning a groan. Elsewhere, Kakashi is partying by forming a book club for the Make-Out series. He got Max, Shūhei and Rōjūrō to join, but Kiba was unable due to his mom being right there when asked, earning a proper thrashing for the young Leaf Ninja. All the men are constantly giggling and blushing at their ‘literature’. Kakashi had originally wanted a discussion about the good writing, but it devolved. The 5th Fleet is having a very awesome party, what with Naruto forming a one-man conga line thanks to Shadow Clones on every ship. Naruto’s own energy is bringing up everyone else’s energy, creating a self-feeding cycle of fun. Erza peacefully sits at a fancy table, eating her strawberry cake. Iba, Don Sai, and Shinji are already passed out drunk. Jellal nods his head to the beat, with Brook singing and jamming out on his guitar. Laughing, Brook asks if everyone liked the song, earning a loud ring of cheers. Jellal sighs in relief when looking at Erza, thankful the strawberry cake is distracting her, knowing what’ll happen if Erza starts feeling competitive. Kurotsuchi cheers for the Soul King, asking if he takes requests. Brook exclaims a positive, saying anything for a pretty girl. When Brook has a request first, Kurotsuchi blushes in embarrassment, thinking she’s being asked to perform with him, calling herself unprepared. On the other hand, Kurotsuchi has become the legendary ‘Dark Mistress of the Voice’ after performing at karaoke bars in the Hidden Rock, though no one knows that. Before Kurotsuchi can agree to sing, Brook asks for her to show her panties. Before Kurotsuchi can convey her displeasure, Kitsuchi beats her to it, punching Brook right in the face while yelling a ‘NO’. Jellal just watches in horror at his planning going to hell. All the Naruto stop dancing, saddened at the lack of music. On top of that, Brook falls right on Erza’s table, destroying it and the strawberry cake. Horrified, Erza just mourns her treat. Brook notes he should’ve known better than to ask to see panties in front of the girl’s father, joking that he’d have seen it coming, but he has no eyes (SKULL JOKE!!). Erza just screams and kicks Brook in the ribs, careening him to the other side of the ship. Jellal face-faults at the whole scene. Erza gasps that she took away their musician. She ignores Brook wheezing that he can go on in a minute, and shouts that the show must go on. Jellal just moans in dread. Erza declares for her friends to hear an angel’s voice, adding that it goes out to everyone. Seeing the expectant crowd before her, Erza goes pale and starts stammering and stuttering. Jellal groans at his plans failing. Naruto gapes in disbelief at Erza having stage fright, with the rest of the 5th mortified. The next day, the 4th Fleet is stopped by a massive purple barrier of pure energy. When Shikamaru asks what they’re looking at, Byakuya admits he doesn’t know. The Soul Reaper brings out his Zanpakutō, telling his proxy to stand back. With a command of ‘Scatter, Senbonzakura’, Byakuya attacks the barrier with his Shikai. It does absolutely nothing to Sagi’s new invention that spans the entirety of the ocean. Sasuke walks up, asking if the Commander wants him to take a shot. Byakuya says no, not expecting Sasuke to succeed where he failed. The Uchiha wonders if that was a challenge, admitting he still won’t take someone talking down to him lying down. Byakuya reforms his Zanpakutō, giving Sasuke the go-ahead. Stepping forward and activating the Eternal Mangekyō, Sasuke shoots his Inferno Style: Black Dragon Flame. Seeing the barrier not budge, Sasuke stops the attack. Shikamaru groans and calls it a drag that the barrier can shrug off Sasuke’s attack. Byakuya orders his Proxy to contact command and inform them progress has been halted by the barrier. Shikamaru just groans that he’s saying something like that, claiming he hates his life. When Byakuya asks if he’s hearing complaints, Shikamaru snarks that he loves his job. The proxy steps into the captain’s quarters and rings up the Transponder Snail. At the other end, Monkey D. Dragon confirms the situation, asking if they tried hitting it really, really hard. When Shikamaru snarks that sounds like something Luffy would do, Dragon points out that it seems to have worked out for his son so far. Back on topic, Shikamaru relays that the barrier shrugged off one of Sasuke’s attacks like nothing. Dragon asks how they intend fix it, but Shikamaru admits they don’t have much to go on. Suddenly, Beckman informs everyone that the 5th Fleet called and said they were trapped too. Dragon feels a headache coming on, and decides there’s only one person he trusts to deal with this. Kisuke immediately appears when called, unable to resist teasing the Revolutionary. Dragon gives the order for Kisuke to transport to either the 5th or 4th, find out what the barrier is, and how to take it down. Kisuke takes out his fan, and flamboyantly tells Dragon to leave it to this self-promoting shopkeeper. Dragon just sighs for him to go, and the excited Soul Reaper takes off for research. When Dragon asks for someone else for an explanation of what they’re dealing with, Mavis points out that they probably need a navigator, wondering why the barrier was put there instead of trapping them when they were still in Dressrosa. After Shikaku asks how a navigator will help, Mavis argues that everything is placed for a reason, including defenses to impede the enemy. Dragon, thinking that Luffy has the best navigator he’s seen in years, suggests Nami. He then orders Shikamaru to get out a map and relay the 4th’s exact coordinates. Agreeing, Shikamaru hangs up. Dragon then asks Beckman to give the same order to the 5th. Clearly, Dragon and Mavis are starting to figure it out. With the 1st, Nami reviews the map and the coordinates of the 4th and 5th. She shakes her head at no one else noticing what she sees, claiming a rookie navigator would see it. Deadpan, Shunsui asks her to say what’s so obvious. Nami draws a straight line across the coordinates, saying they didn’t need her and would’ve seen it if they looked harder. When Gildarts asks, Nami says the line represents the barrier. Pointing out where the 4th and 5th are, Nami asks if they notice anything strange. When both men say no, Nami snarks that’s why they’re the muscle and she’s the brains. Gildarts points out that sort of attitude will repel any partner, with Nami retorting that the man talking that sort of crap will earn more than attitude from her. She points out the three islands in front of the line, asking if they look familiar. When the Commander and Proxy say no, Nami spells it out the three islands serve as the entrance to the New World. They’re Raijin Island, Risky Red Island, and Mystoria Island. Nami is thankful that even the Coalition wanted nothing to do with Punk Hazard’s treacherous terrain. The islands are literally right in front of the barrier. So, Nami theorizes that whatever the barrier is, it’s being maintained by something on those islands. When Gildarts asks if she means all three, Nami admits the possibility it’s just one island, but shrugs she wouldn’t put it past the Coalition to be on all three. After Shunsui points out that the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd are headed towards those islands, Nami confirms that they need to win these three battles to continue. At that point, the Transponder Snail rings. Shunsui picks up and hears a jovial greeting from Kisuke. The Intelligence commander reveals that it’s a shock absorption barrier, meaning that it’ll absorb the impact of any attack sent at it. Kisuke concluded that the barrier needs to be taken down at the source. When Shunsui passes on that they think they’ve found it, Kisuke expresses relief, calling it the only guaranteed way to remove the barrier. After Shunsui assures him that they’re coming up with a plan, Kisuke notes that the barrier can’t be taken down just by hitting it real hard. When Gildarts asks what led to that conclusion, the Soul Reaper elaborates that he shot a level 90 Hadō to test durability, and saw the energy converted and dispersed. Kisuke elaborates that even if someone manages to take the barrier down with brute force, there’s no telling how long it’d stay like that. In that scenario, it could reform in a few minutes, sinking any ship and drowning any sailor in the wrong. Kisuke makes it absolutely clear that they must go to the source and manually turn off the barrier, calling it the only guarantee of taking it down without risking comrades. Shunsui nods, thanking Kisuke and calling him awesome, adding he doesn’t care what Yoruichi says. Before Kisuke can ask what he means, Shunsui hangs up with a trollish smile. Deadpan, Gildarts asks if Yoruichi really said anything. Shunsui laughs and confirms she didn’t, calling this the best way to rile up his old friend, remembering Yoruichi doing this long ago. Gildarts calls that mean, repressing his own trollish smile and laughter. Nami mutters about how childish the Commander and Proxy are and walks out. She muses that she got too used to Byakuya’s professionalism, forgetting what it’s like with people like Luffy and Shunsui in charge. Nami notes that if she hadn’t survived so much with Luffy, she’d be certain about dying soon. She bumps into someone large, and shouts for them to watch it. Chad apologizes, but points out she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. After Nami recognizes him as Ichigo’s friend, Chad notes said Act wanted him to ask what the news was. Deadpan, Nami wonders why Ichigo isn’t here asking. Chad admits Ichigo knew he’d just be teased and didn’t want to deal with it, plus Chad is fine with being a messenger. Nami mutters that Ichigo won’t win that easily, and then relays everything that Kisuke said over the line. When Nami notes the source of the barrier being on the three entry islands, Chad realizes that the 1st is heading right for one of them. Nodding, Nami asks for Chad to tell Ichigo to get his game face on, offering to leave him alone if he does enough ‘ass-kicking’ for both of them. After Chad promises to send it along, Nami gives a mischievous smile while asking if Ichigo was always shy around women like her. Chad instantly confirms, though admits none have been this persistent. After Chad asks why, Nami explains that after spending so much time babysitting the Straw Hat boys, it feels good just to tease men. She claims Ichigo should be complimented she thinks he’s mature enough to be teased. Chad calls that strange logic, prompting Nami to pout at him being rude, adding that Ichigo should send a nicer messenger. When Chad suggests her just not teasing Ichigo, Nami swings her arms around, calling that no fun, arguing that her crew stresses her so much that she NEEDS this. In disbelief, Chad thinks he’s already at the end of his rope with her, realizing this campaign will be long. Next day, the three fleets have reached the islands. Luffy is starry-eyed at the sight of Raijin Island. Renji is in disbelief at the Log Pose spinning wildly, asking if they couldn’t avoid this even with Menou’s top scientists. Zoro notes that he wonders why they avoided Punk Hazard, what with danger no matter where they go. Sanji retorts to ‘Moss Head’ that Punk Hazard was too dangerous for the Coalition. While Zoro and Sanji go at it, Luffy squeals about how cool the island is, begging to go there. Sabo assures his brother that they’re going, or at least some of them are. When Sanji asks why they aren’t all going, Sabo points out that Raijin Island is almost as dangerous as Punk Hazard with all the lightning. Frowning, Renji hands the Log Pose back to his Commander, asking if the Coalition really would station troops here. Sabo reasons that lightning can be planned for, unlike lava and ice where evacuations would be required. He then announces that they’ll be putting a team together, or a small force. Sabo first clarifies that both he and Luffy will be going, since they both can avoid lightning, earning a gleeful scream. From Stealth, Robin, Anko, and Yūshirō Shihōin (Yoruichi’s little brother) join up. Other notable soldiers include Chopper (who will heal all lightning-related wounds), Carrot, Uryū, Neliel, Mashirō, Kensei, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Rufus, Millianna, Hinata, Akatsuchi, Samui, and Maki. In all, the 2nd Fleet is sending 100 soldiers to Raijin Island. Sabo notes that the more who enter the island and the more packed it is, the more vulnerable everyone will be to lightning strikes, hence the small force for quick mobility and lightning-avoiding abilities. Sabo explains that all the soldiers he chose can either avoid or absorb lightning. The plan is simply get in, take out anyone in the way, and destroy what’s powering the barrier. Luffy screams that they’ll do what they do best. When Anko asks what that is, Luffy declares that they’ll ‘kick names and take ass’. Laxus mutters in disbelief at that, seriously considering all his life choices. While Robin laughs at her captain, a confused Anko asks if this is how things usually are with Luffy. Smiling, Robin assures her friend she’ll get used to it. Yūshirō is very anxious being with everyone, asking why he couldn’t be with his big sister instead of these scary people. By Mystoria Island, Shunsui looks at the island perpetually covered in fog. When Ichigo points out that attacking is unsafe, Shunsui nods while asking if the Act knows how to get rid of a fog bank. Ichigo deadpans that you wait for it to pass forward, adding that they can’t manually control the weather. Shunsui grins that they’ll blow the fog away and pull back the curtain of the island to show the world what it really is. After Ichigo asks how long it took to come up with that line, Shunsui admits a day before leaving to rally the troops. Ichigo just mutters that Shunsui stopped trying at some point. At Risky Red Island, Natsu notes that it looks like a death trap, observing the part island, part canyon, part dangerous cliffs. Kakashi agrees, calling it lucky they can avoid the death traps. The Ninja explains that Alliance planned for the conditions here with Earth Jutsu users. Natsu just groans that the sooner he gets off the ship the better. On Raijin Island, Kisame Hoshigaki groans in annoyance at seeing nothing but lightning. The Akatsuki calls it dumb that he’s been there for a day and still has no idea what’s on the island, asking how they’re supposed to defend someplace they have to constantly look where they’re stepping. Kisame turns to his silently meditating partner, asking if he gets what he’s saying. Itachi Uchiha opens his eyes, saying he gets it but chooses not to complain, adding that soldiers do not think, just do. The former Mist Ninja chuckles that ‘Mr. Uchiha Clan Massacre’ would think that. Seeing Itachi glare at him, Kisame realizes he went too far and sighs an apology. He guesses that he’s getting to know Itachi all over again after spending years with a ‘fake you’, musing that the kind of jokes he gets away with falls under that. Humming in thought, Itachi notes that even if most of his actions were to derail the Akatsuki’s efforts, he genuinely thought of his partner as a friend. Momentarily taken aback, Kisame grins and returns the sentiment, claiming Itachi was the only one in Akatsuki who truly understood him. The former Mist Ninja muses that they both know what it’s like to give everything for their homes before being tossed aside when convenient. The Leaf Ninja claims that his village never tossed him aside, though he admits what happened to Kisame was simply tragic. Kisame chuckles at that, suggesting it was because they had their own agendas that they got along, their own truths to work towards. While Kisame desired the world of truth promised by Obito, Itachi wanted a truth where the Uchiha Clan were fallen martyrs. Genuinely sympathetic, Kisame calls it too bad that he doesn’t know if he’s getting to know the real Itachi, or what Konton wants him to be. Itachi sighs in agreement. After an awkward silence, Kisame sighs that he never realized how crappy they are at conversation. Seeing Itachi nod, Kisame recalls that even when partners, their conversations were usually just Kisame talking with Itachi grunting, sighing, and brooding. Chuckling, Itachi jokes that it’s a family trait. After Kisame curses that he didn’t think his partner capable of a joke, Itachi assures him that he is. On a more serious topic, Itachi notes that he’s still a very capable fighter, knowing whoever arrives will have a very difficult time against the Akatsuki duo. On Mystoria Island, a monster sits in the fog, growling that he hates everyone and will never forgive Nami. On the base of the Risky Red cliffs, Zabuza Momochi turns to Haku. Even though neither have a choice, Zabuza asks if his adopted son is ready to fight, knowing the enemy is near. Smiling at Zabuza opening up to him, Haku notes that he’s ready. Even though he doesn’t enjoy fighting, the Ice Ninja says he can find a silver lining in their hell as long as he’s with Zabuza. The former Mist Ninja sighs at Haku being as pure as snow, and hefts his copy of the Executioner’s Blade. Appearing Characters Shunsui Kyōraku Sabo Kakashi Hatake Byakuya Kuchiki Jellal Fernandes Erza Scarlet Gray Fullbuster Wendy Marvell Gildarts Clive Mirajane Strauss Laxus Dreyar Freed Justine Lucy Heartfilia Tōshirō Hitsugaya Rukia Kuchiki Renji Abarai Uryū Ishida Yasutora Sadō Kenpachi Zaraki Sakura Haruno Killer B Sasuke Uchiha Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Flare Corona Sanji Marco Hinata Hyūga Samui Ichigo Kurosaki Nami Rangiku Matsumoto Cana Alberona Ultear Milkovich Meldy Natsu Dragneel Happy Lisanna Strauss Elfman Strauss Max Alors Shūhei Hisagi Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Kiba Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka Naruto Uzumaki Tetsuzaemon Iba Don Sai Shinji Hirako Brook Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi Shikamaru Nara Monkey D. Dragon Benn Beckman Kisuke Urahara Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Tony Tony Chopper Carrot Neliel Tu Odelschwank Mashirō Kuna Kensei Muguruma Bickslow Rufus Lore Millianna Akatsuchi Maki Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Yūshirō Shihōin Kisame Hoshigaki Itachi Uchiha 'A Monster' Zabuza Momochi Haku Abilities Jutsu * Eternal Mangekyō * Inferno Style: Black Dragon Flame Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura Technology/Weapons * Purple Barrier * Transponder Snail * Executioner’s Blade Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 7 (One Piece Campaign): The Reverie Next Chapter: Chapter 9 (One Piece Campaign): ThunderstruckCategory:Three Keys Arc Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Campaign